Kitsch
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Just your typical documentary.


**Rogue**

* * *

His body cringed as he felt Alvin's tongue licking around his entrance. He felt his hands grasp his rear, spreading his cheeks as he continued lapping around his hole. He felt the excess of saliva staining further along his fur, drenching his tailhole with it, making him wet and loosening him up.

He raised his rump higher as he felt the tongue make its way in. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt his spasm pushing it out. Alvin's lips got a stronger grip on him as he began to ease his tongue in and out, constantly licking around the outside. He felt his body gradually relax, his spasms eventually decreasing to a minimum. Alvin eased his tongue in again, his saliva becoming thicker as he reached deeper into his rear.

Alvin reached down to stroke his own uncut length. Some pre had gathered around the edges of his foreskin, making his head moist with every stroke, while making the skin glide smoother with each stroke he gave.

Alvin pulled away, gasping for breath as he slowly stood on his legs. His tail twitched, giving a few swift jerky motions as he positioned himself against Theodore's rump.

Theodore blushed as he felt Alvin's munkhood align with his entrance. He gave out a weak moan as it slipped in. The prevailing smoothness of his walls squeezed gently around his shaft, making him spurt out some pre. He began with slow, steady thrusts, constantly pumping himself in and out. He felt his foreskin being pulled back with every thrust, making him roll his eyes back in pleasure.

He started grinding against his rear, giving Theodore a chance to get comfortable before he continued. He reached around Theodore's waist, feeling a familiar bump and began teasing his foreskin, feeling inside with a finger. The second he pulled the skin back, Theodore pushed back against Alvin, grinding against the length buried underneath his tail, encouraging Alvin to repeat his actions.

Alvin obliged, the faster he went, the more Theodore would move about. He seemed to have found his own G-spot and seemed to be trying to rub Alvin's length against it, but there were no signs of reaching it yet.

Theodore began to grind against Alvin with an unpredictable pattern. Sometimes he went too low, pushing down against Alvin's erection. Alvin felt his body react by giving some thrusts on its own, gaining a couple of whimpers and a spurt from Theodore. He pushed down against Theodore's rear, getting an intense feeling on his member. It was only then that he felt strong spasms against his groin. _Had he hit it?_ He thrust himself against the same spot, gaining a couple moans and another spurt from him.

Theodore began to slowly thrust into his grip, his thrust becoming faster over time.

Alvin turned his focus back to thrusting, his body giving a few extra thrusts in between his regular ones. Theodore could feel his soft, fast breath against his neck. He felt Alvin's hand wrap around the root of his tail, firmly grasping it as his thrusts became heavier. It made his insides contract, squeezing down against Alvin's length. He could feel him hitting an area that he hadn't hit before and it was in one of those thrusts that he began to feel his own orgasm come into being. He started to thrust harder into Alvin's grip, feeling his orgasm building up. He started to feel more perceptive to the length buried underneath his tail. He felt it rubbing up against his prostate and with that, they shared one of the most perfect orgasms ever. He felt his insides contracting as Alvin began to ejaculate, his cum smearing his walls with the thick bodily fluid, filling him with a warm sensation, which made his last thrusts smoother.

Alvin gave constant twitches, reacting to the spasms happening around and within his member.

The concave chipmunk collapsed on his brother's back, the face of exhaustion and bliss becoming him. He stayed inside; he loved the warmth surrounding his entire length, feeling every last contraction as he felt his erection throbbing softly.

Alvin deliberately gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out, cum dripped out of his brother's tailhole, staining his fur and soaking his balls with the thick cum.

He flipped Theodore over and kissed him. Their tips touched as Theodore's hands tugged at Alvin's hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hadn't written an adult story that I was proud of since Catharsis, so.. here's one I more or less took time to write.**


End file.
